


Merlin Emrys and the Triwizard Tournament

by crazyboutremmy



Series: Merlin in Hogwarts Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyboutremmy/pseuds/crazyboutremmy





	Merlin Emrys and the Triwizard Tournament

Merlin was going to kill Arthur for putting his name in the Goblet of Fire. No, really. Alright, maybe after the celebratory sex.

*

"Really? A dragon?"

Ludo Bagman beamed at him, and then patted him on the back, and leaned in closer.

"Now Merlin, I can call you Merlin, yes? None of that Great Emrys stuff between friends, eh? If you need anything, anything at all, you'll tell me, won't you?"

Bagman paused, and let his eyes take Merlin in from top to bottom, and the latter felt a blush crawl up his neck. "Really, anything at all." He leered at Merlin, and gave him a wink, before lifting up the tent flap and exiting.

"I should cut his balls off," hissed a voice near Merlin's ear. Merlin allowed himself a tiny chuckle before turning to face a seething Arthur, and brushed invisible lint from the latter's robe.

"You don't want to taint Excalibur, don't you? Go and sit down in the stalls, I'm sure I saw Albus and Scorpio pass us by, why don't you go find them?"

Arthur caught his hand and brought it up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. "Be careful."

Merlin grinned. "Well, I faced the Dragon before, haven't I? Nothing can be worse than him."

He had spoken too soon.

*

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

The Dragon beamed down at him. "Hello young warlock. I see your destiny has been successful. How many times did I say that you and Arthur were two sides of the same coin? As you can see, you have survived centuries, with your destines bound together, and -"

As Merlin gritted his teeth, he could hear Arthur howling with laughter over the shocked silence of the audience.


End file.
